


Madoka Got a Booboo

by ClearlyClarity



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i think i prefer this one, just mdhm being super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 15:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClearlyClarity/pseuds/ClearlyClarity
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like.





	Madoka Got a Booboo

**Author's Note:**

> my gf didn't think that my drabble for prompts 36-38 (see last fic) would be so wangsty so i did a little fluffy piece for her to make up for all the sadness i caused her in the last one!

“Okay, I’m ready!”

Mami nodded, guiding her magic ribbons to enwrap the witch in a tight cocoon. It let out a guttural howl and struggled this way and that, but Mami’s magic was powerful enough to contain it.

Madoka stood diagonally from the witch, a fierce gleam in her eye as she shot volleys of arrows into the witch’s flailing tendrils. She threw back her head and smiled at me. “Do your best, Homura-chan!”

Despite myself, I smiled back. She really was very cute when she fought, I thought. Having that smile aimed at me, believing in me with all her heart… I could really believe that I could defeat anything. Shaking my head abruptly, I put my focus back at the task at hand.

The gears in my shield clacked as the world turned monochrome, and I dashed for our enemy. After we took down the witch in the sky labyrinth, I’d become much more adept at running across uneven surfaces, but my heel still caught on a stray hole and I yelped as I lurched forward. _How embarrassing! I’m glad Kaname-san can’t see me…_ I looked back at her, frozen in time, still gazing at me with faith that almost seemed alive. And I knew I couldn’t let her down.

Panting now, I took out one of my homemade bombs and threw it in the witch’s gaping orifice with all my might, but my weight was unbalanced by my throw. With a squeal, I missed my footing and fell flat on my face.

The labyrinth returned to its normal hue as it began to dissolve, shrapnel from the witch’s sharp tendrils splaying everywhere. Luckily, I was low to the ground so they flew over my head, missing me by a meter.

“Oh...,” I whimpered, sweat coating my forehead. “That was close.”

Shakily I climbed to my feet, and as my exhaustion faded away the sense of accomplishment replaced it. _I did it!_

Yellow ribbons emerged from the ground to catch me as I nearly stumbled over again. “Very well done, Akemi-san,” Mami said, smiling as she walked over to support me. “You are definitely getting the hang of this.”

“Th-thank you, Tomoe-san.” I smiled back at her, feeling like I could glow at the praise. Before I could celebrate, however—

“O-owww…”

I straightened. That sounded like Madoka!

  
I immediately ran over to where she was, kneeling on the ground and clutching her arm. Her face was lowered, but I could see the tightness in her teeth as if she was holding back whimpers of pain.

“K-Kaname-san?” I cried out. “Are you hurt?”

“Not—“ she looked up, her face still clenched with agony— “Not badly.”

“Let me see—!”

She removed her other hand, I saw a thin red line running across the length of her arm. With a lurch to my heart, I realized it must’ve been caused when the witch’s parts were flying everywhere. Mami stood in a distance from the witch, so she was okay, but Madoka was right in the thick of action when I stopped time. When _I_ blew it up…

Madoka must’ve seen the expression on my face. “Homura-chan, it’s okay, really!” she reassured me quickly, cupping my face. “It doesn’t hurt that bad, I promise!”

I shook my head vigorously. Even squeezing my eyes shut, the image of Madoka’s wound flashed scarlet in my mind, along with the realization like a weight on my heart that _I_ had caused it. “I’m sorry! It’s all my fault you got hurt. I should have been more careful! I should have known that you were too close and moved you away! I should have—“

“Homura-chan!”

I looked up at the mention of my name, tears on my face. She was gazing at me steadily, her hands still holding my cheeks.

“Homura-chan, listen,” she said firmly. “It’s not your fault! It’s as much my fault because I should have known better than to stand so close to the witch! It’s not your fault that the witch hurt me. You were not the one who inflicted this wound on me. You were only trying to help me, and Mami-san, and all the people here, by destroying this witch. You didn’t do anything wrong. Okay?”

I sniffled. “But I—“

“No buts,” Madoka declared, putting a finger on my lips. I blushed despite myself. She smiled at my reaction, and her eyes softened with affection and… something else I couldn’t discern. “You did it, Homura-chan. You were so amazing, taking down another witch all by yourself!”

My face coloring, I protested, “It wasn’t all by myself, without you or Tomoe-san I wouldn’t have been able to…”

  
“Homura-chan,” Madoka said, cutting me off, “you’re so cute.”

“Eep!” Flustered by her compliment, I had to look away, hoping against hope that Madoka did not see the flush on my face. I could hear her giggles as I rubbed my hands together sheepishly, and I couldn’t help thinking: _She’s so cute when she laughs._

Mami had walked over and was bending over us. “It doesn’t look like a fatal injury, but all the same, we should make sure it doesn’t get worse.”

With a flourish, she wrapped her magic ribbons around the wound. After covering it completely, she threw her arm up and, with a golden flash that forced me to avert my eyes, secured the makeshift bandage.

“Oh!” Madoka let out a sigh of relief and her body immediately relaxed. “It doesn’t hurt nearly as much anymore.”

“Give it a day, and it should heal,” Mami said. “My healing magic isn’t as strong as my offensive magic, unfortunately, but Kaname-san—you have an innate ability to restore wounds. My magic will mostly help speed up the process.”

“That’s wonderful! Thank you, Mami-san.”

Mami chuckled. “It’s no trouble at all. And if I may add, you two are certainly improving very quickly! Especially you, Akemi-san.” She turned to me. “Like I said before, you already have developed a greater grasp of your powers than before. Soon your combative prowess may surpass even mine.”

“O-oh, well, I don’t know about that,” I mumbled. “You’re very strong, Tomoe-san…”

“Well, I agree with Mami-san!” Madoka said, suddenly grabbing hold of my arm. “Homura-chan is super cool and amazing and strong!”

“No, I’m not—“ I said, embarrassed again.

Mami frowned slightly. “Well, that’s not quite what I said—“

“That’s what I heard!” Madoka chirped.

Our senpai gave a long-suffering sigh. “I suppose it’s not too far from the truth. Now—“ she stiffened as the soul gem on her head began to gleam like a warning siren. “I believe we have another witch to defeat. Can you both promise that you will demonstrate the same exemplary performances this time?”

“Yeah!” Madoka and I cheered in unison, then giggled and laughed and hugged each other.


End file.
